Siblings
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: When Lot ties Morgan to the post, she is rescued by Kay. Spoilers from the Sword and the Crown onward. Departs canon.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the King Arthur legends, Camelot, or any of their characters. Spoilers for Sword and the Crown onward.

It wasn't far to his mother's tomb; Kay thought he'd be able to find it easily. Merlin had told him that there was nothing he could do for Arthur and had sent him to rest. But he couldn't sleep when his brother lay on the edge of death. As he tossed and turned in his bed, he thought the one thought the one thought that had recurred to him several times in the last few days, 'God, I wish Mother was here.' After laying there for what felt like forever, Kay had finally risen and left the castle, heading towards his mother's tomb. He hadn't planned on be gone long. But the hills all looked the same at night and hills there were many of. He'd climbed to the top of one and had thought he'd seen the tomb on the next hill over but when he'd reached the top of _that_ hill, he had found that what he had taken to be his mother's grave was in fact only a rectangular formation of boulders. Heaving a sigh Kay glanced around. Perhaps he should just go home and see if Arthur was awake; he could return in the morning, hopefully with his brother. But he had to try one more time.

Going downhill once more, Kay chose a hill just a little farther from the one he was on. His knees ached a bit by the time he had reached the top and all for nothing. There was a couple of huge rocks but not much else. He was about to head back, when he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. Drawing his sword he turned around.

"Who's there?" Kay called. The figure didn't reply. He would have thought it was a tree, but there were bumps and curves that were definitely those of a human. "I said who's there?" Still no reply. "Answer me!" Growling, he cautiously made his way towards the figure. As he got closer, he recognized the clothing the person was wearing as a woman's dress. Rushing forward, Kay felt the woman's neck. Thankfully there was a pulse. A weak one, but still a pulse. "Mi'lady?" He glanced up to see that the woman's hands were bound above her head to a post. Lifting his sword, he cut the ropes and the woman collapsed forward into his arms with a groan. "Mi'lady, are you-" He broke off as he rolled her over and caught sight of her face. "Morgan?" Kay whispered. What the hell was Arthur's bitch of a sister doing out here? He glanced around, expecting Lot's forces to come out of the darkness. But no one else was there; it was just him and Morgan, him and his brother's sister. "Morgan?" He asked again, this time receiving a small moan in reply. It was clear that she however she had gotten out here, she had been there quite a while and was too weak to talk. A primal rage filled him and it was all he could do to keep from calling out a challenge to whoever had treated the woman this way. He had been raised to respect women and the thought that a man (for so it must have been) would treat a woman in this manner, no matter what type of woman she might be…it drove him to the brink of insanity. It was all he could do not to rush off and find the bastards. But Morgan was clearly weakened and he had no idea what had happened to her. She needed treatment and there was no place he could take her but the castle. Scooping her up, he rose to his feet and headed off towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the King Arthur legends, Camelot, or any of their characters. Spoilers for Sword and the Crown onward.

"Nngghh..." Morgan moaned. Oh, her back and her head and...well, everything! That ass! She should have slit his throat when she had the chance! When-

"Are you alright?" A voice came from next to her and her eyes flew open. Turning her head to the side she saw a young man crouched next to her.

"Wha- Who are you?" She shoved the covers off her and sat up. "Where the hell am I? Wha- Ohh!" She moaned again as she tried to roll off the mattress and pain shot up her back. The man took the opportunity to take her arm gently.

"Please, you're hurt... I mean you no harm. Just let me help you?"

She sized the man up. He was large, muscular; she wouldn't be able to overpower him in her current condition. "Help me back onto the mattress." She ordered. The man did as she told him. "Now who are you and where are we?"

"My name is Kay and we are at Camelot." He answered.

"Camelot?" She almost rolled off the bed again but stopped herself. "What am I doing here? Am I prisoner?  
>Kay smiled. "Not yet. It's up to our brother of-"<p>

"Our brother?" Morgan asked, narrowing her eyes. "What..."

"Arthur?" Kay gave a nervous chuckle. "Your half-brother's my adopted one."

Steeling her gaze she gave him a cold smile, "You must be mistaken. I have no brother." The man narrowed his eyes and seemed about to say something when he shook his head, apparently thinking better of it. Well, that was good. No matter how the man though he was related to her, she didn't want him treating her like he was her equal. "Now, why am I here?"

"So you can heal of course!" Kay brayed, then his tone became serious, laced with concern and anger. "I found you tied to that pole! Who did that to you?"

"You found me, you untied me, and brought me back here?" Morgan asked suspiciously. True she had never met Kay but she had allied with Lot who had killed his mother...how long ago? She wasn't sure and made a mental note to ask him later.

"Yes." Kay nodded. "You were unconscious; the strain must have made you pass out. How long were you there?"

"Oh, I don't know." She shook her head in annoyance. Honestly why did he have to ask so many questions? "Why?"

Kay shrugged. "Just curious."

"No. I mean why did you untie me?" Morgan snapped impatiently.

The man's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Because you were in trouble."

"So? You could have just left me there but you didn't. Why?"

"Well...because I...well I guess...you're a woman and you were-"  
>"Because I'm a woman?" Morgan spat. Were all men idiots? She was his enemy! Why should it matter that she was a woman? "I suppose if I was Lot or one of his men you would have left me there to die! Or better yet run me through! You-"<p>

Kay's eyes flashed. "Why can't you just be grateful? I saved your life!"

"Because it was an idiotic thing to do! If I had had you in that position I would have taken advantage of it and used you to get to Arthur! Instead you-"

"Well don't worry!" Kay snarled, rising to his feet. "You won't be getting off that easy if Merlin has his way!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan flinched, but Kay didn't answer her; he was already stalking out of the room.


End file.
